A Lazy Summer Morning
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: What do Cory and Lea do on a hot summer morning when they are on break? This is a quick one-shot that I wrote based on a prompt that was given to me. Monchele Fluff.


**A Lazy Summer Morning**

**This is a quick drabble that I wrote which was based on a prompt given to me by FinchellyGLEEK. The prompt was the name of this one-shot, and I just continued it from there. I hope you guys like it, and don't be shy to leave me some feedback. Warning, there is no beta so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

><p>It was boiling. Lea opened her eyes to meet the feeling of the summer's heat against her bare skin. She was glad that she was only in his shirt, or else she was sure to have over heated by now. She could feel the sweat on her body cling on to the loose shirt, only adding to the warmth, but there was one thing that she was fine with warming her up; his body. He had his large strong arm wrapped around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to him. Lea's little figure was pressed up against his only-boxered body adding a layer of pleasing warmth. She always loved the feeling of waking up to this, since it gave her such a sense of security. Though this morning, Lea needed to get up and cool herself down. Though she loved the feeling, the heat was beginning to become too much for her to take.<p>

She slowly tried to lift up her body, but suddenly, his arms muscles tensed up pulling her back on the bed. A small chuckle escaped his lips, sending her the realization that the man was awake. Pinned to the bed with his strong arm, Lea turned to face the man with the cocky grin now smeared onto his beautiful face.

"Mr. Monteith, I think you need to let me go," she teased, staring right into his now open eyes.

She got no response. He simply stared back her, his pupils dilating.

"You are so beautiful in the morning," finally said Cory, his grin replaced with a genuine smile.

Before she could say anything, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It was done as quickly as it came about, but it sent shivers down her back. Lea loved the way he kissed her; always with feeling. She still couldn't believe that this perfect man was dating _her. _

"So what will we be doing today?" he asked, pulling his arm away, though still looking right into her big brown eyes. Lea's body shivered at the sudden cold that came with the loss of touch.

"Nothing. Let's do nothing at all. It's so hot," whined Lea, pouting at him.

She could feel more beads of sweat forming along her forehead and down her back. Lea felt disgusting with all of it on her body and just needed a shower and a day to relax. She had been waiting forever to just have a day without going to a photo shoot or the recording studio or set. Luckily, they were finally on their summer break. Season 3 has just finished and the reactions from the fans were insane. She had never seen her mentions explode so much, as it did on the day the finale episode was released. Now that all the madness was over, Lea was able to enjoy her summer, with her boyfriend at her side.

"Someone's feeling a little lazy today. Did I wear you out last night?" teased Cory, giving her a little wink. Lea simply let out a little chuckle and gently slapped him on the arm.

"You wish," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Believe me baby, I know," he replied, that smirk that she loved so much appearing on his face.

Realizing defeat, Lea got up from the bed, shook her butt at him and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and took in the reflection. Her hair was all over the place, with some pieces attached her skin to the sweat covering her body. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. Lea hated feeling dirty. So, to take care of that, she turned on the shower and quickly stripped down. When the water was warm enough to relax her muscles, Lea jumped in, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

She closed her eyes and took in the feeling of the hot water falling onto her skin, slowly relaxing every tense muscle in her body. Melodies began to fill her head of songs she would sing on the show, and next thing she knew she was belting out the lyrics to "Don't Rain On My Parade." Her loud voice echoed within the shower and all she could hear was the sound of the water pouring down and her own voice. Suddenly, she felt large arms wrap around her waist. Lea knew exactly who's those belonged to. Letting out a chuckle, she turned to face a naked grinning Cory.

"You didn't think that you could have a shower without me, did you?" remarked Cory, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Oh of course not," smirked Lea, leaning up to attach her lips to his own. The water still running, the two began to share a passionate kiss. She could feel his tongue begin to glide itself into her mouth, so she simply parted her lips and gave him access, causing a moan to escape his throat. Lea loved the feeling of their tongues fighting for their dominance, creating an inner heat to begin to build inside her. As if on instinct, Lea jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Almost slipping because of how wet they were from the water, but Cory had caught her. Their lips continued to explore one another, until Lea felt like if they didn't stop now, they would never end this intimate exchange.

"Cory," she muttered, pulling away, "Cory, we need to stop. I need to take an actual shower."

Between placing gentle kisses on her neck Cory replied, "But...you...can...take...one after."

"No, no. Get out big boy," said Lea, keeping her ground. Sex in the shower was never a favorite thing of hers. It always ended up hurting her back.

She almost burst into a laugher when a prominent frown took over his face, and he looked down at her with his hazel eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop, but I need a shower too. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," he pleaded with her.

"I'm keeping you to that promise," laughed Lea, turning around to grab the shampoo.

Lea began to wash her hair, as Cory began to lather his body with his axe body wash that he kept in her shower. As she stood underneath the water and slowly rinsed the soap out of her long hair, she felt a slap across her bare ass.

"Cory!" she exclaimed. Her sudden movements caused the shampoo to drip down into her eyes and the burning quickly began to take place.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," apologized Cory, rinsing his hands with the water and then checking over her now red eyes. He could see that they were in pain, since they were a bright red. Lea just slapped his hand away, and began to wash her eyes out with the still pouring water. Random shrieks of pain kept erupting from her lips. Finally, it was all out and Lea looked straight at Cory. She did not look pleased.

"Get out," she growled at him, opening the door.

"But...but..." mumbled Cory, still covered in his body wash.

"You promised," Lea frowned at him, pointing out the door.

Not wanting to further upset her, Cory walked out and wrapped himself in a towel. He would have just to wait for her to finish before he could wash off all the soap on his wet body. Man, was he going to need to make it up to her.

0-0

When Cory was all showered and dressed, he began to search the apartment for his angry girlfriend. He was just trying to be playful, and had no idea that she would get the soap in her eyes. Either way, he would have to make it up to her. He _did _promise her that he'd keep his hands to himself.

Luckily for him, it wasn't hard to find her. She was lying on a patio chair, next to the pool. She was in nothing but a bikini, and his favorite Henley. He wanted to approach her but he was just mesmerized by her beauty. Those gorgeous tanned legs that went on for miles were shining because of the sun, and his shirt just looked so good on her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had her sunglasses on. She was the most beautiful girl that Cory had ever met. He still couldn't believe how he ended up with a girl like _her._

When he finally muttered up the courage to do so, Cory walked right up to her and sat on the patio chair next to hers. He watched as Lea took of her sunglasses to look at him.

"Look baby, I'm sorry. I should have just let you shower in peace but you're just so damn beautiful I couldn't keep my hands to myself," confessed Cory, deciding that being honest would be the best way to deal with the situation.

What he didn't expect was for her to burst into laughter. He adored her laugh, but it was so unexpected that he just sat there staring at her in shock.

"Oh Cory, I wasn't actually mad at you. Well, I was kind of mad because of the soap but it wasn't really your fault. You're so adorable," she answered his shock.

Lea then turned in her chair so she was facing him. Her arms extended towards his neck and she pulled him in for a sweet kiss. There was no lust, no tongues, just a pure exchange of their feelings for each other in the sweetness that poured out of the touch.

"So about that lazy day...how about you sit here and I'll make us breakfast?" suggested Cory, grinning from the kiss that they had just exchanged. He still had her delicious taste on his lips.

"Sounds perfect, and then can we just sit on the couch and watch some flicks," asked Lea.

"Only if I get to pick at least one movie," he teased, getting up to walk towards the kitchen. He looked back and saw her place her sunglasses back onto her face.

He was definitely a lucky guy, and he couldn't wait to experience this lazy day with the most beautiful girl in the world- no, the woman that he was falling in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I'd love to get your feedback!<strong>

**Xoxox,**

**AnOfficialGleek**


End file.
